


Things I Miss

by niniaan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College/University Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniaan/pseuds/niniaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouhaba week: Day 1 - <strike>smile </strike> // hands<br/>Spending a sleepy morning together Yahaba realises he really likes Kyoutani's hands.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Things I Miss

The sun peaked through the curtains hitting Yahaba’s face. He scrunched up his eyes binging a hand up to shield them, this was the one problem with his side of the bed. Whenever he complained to Kyoutani in the morning he’d just tell him to swap but he was stubborn and he wouldn’t swap even if it did mean that every morning was an early one.

He rolled over onto his side and slowly opened his eyes to make sure the sun was no longer blinding him. A small smile appeared as they settled on the person next to him.

Now Kyoutani was not a pretty sleeper. Not much he did was pretty or calm. One arm was slung above his head while the other rested on his stomach. His head was facing Yahaba and a small puddle of drool had begun to form on the pillow.

Kyoutani snorted.

Yahaba bit his lip trying to hold in a snigger. There was his snoring too. It used to annoy him to no end. The nights when Kyoutani would fall asleep before him and the snoring started, he could have cried. He even left the room at times, the couch looking much more inviting than usual.

But they were at university now and he only got to see him once a month, maybe less as the workload got bigger for both of them. Especially with Kyoutani trying to become a vet; it was clear to Yahaba how drained his partner was. He’d come over and see the bags under his eyes but still he wanted to stay up and spend as much time as he could with him. It never failed to warm his heart.

Yahaba reached out brushing his thumb over Kyoutani’s cheek, making him scrunch up his nose.

He didn’t think he’d miss the snoring. How wrong he’d been.

He pulled his hand away and continued watching the other.

He missed a lot of things. He missed the snarky comments. The way Kyoutani’s cheeks would grow red when he teased him. The surprising, unexpected gentleness that was there whenever they had time alone together.

The way he held his hand.

As cheesy as that was.

He eyes drifted down to where Kyoutani’s hand rested on his stomach. He reached out, placing his own on top stroking his knuckles gently.

“What are you doing?” Kyoutani asked, his voice still rough from sleep.

Yahaba glanced up and squeezed his hand.

“Holding my boyfriend’s hand.”

Yahaba grinned as a pink flush grew on Kyoutani’s cheeks. Kyoutani slung his arm over his face again, trying to hide the small smile.

“You’re a goof.” He grunted, his voice still rough from sleep and closed his eyes.

Yahaba pushed himself up onto his elbows, letting go of Kyoutani’s hand to pull the arm off his face.

“Don’t go back to sleep on me! You go home today.”

This made Kyoutani move his hand. Only an inch so he could look up at Yahaba. Pink still dusted his cheeks but his eyes met his and didn’t falter.

“Then lie down and cuddle with me, you’re letting the cold get in.”

It was Yahaba’s turn to blush. It was rare for Kyoutani to be the one to be forward when it came to relationship and each time still turned his insides to goo.

A quick smile was all the warning he gave before throwing himself at the other.

“Oof!” Kyoutani groaned, feeling a little winded.

Yahaba smirked down at him, poking his cheek. “Don’t whine, I’m not heavy.”

“I know, I know.” Kyoutani shifted, getting more comfortable as Yahaba settled his legs on either side of him.

Then it was quiet.

Yahaba sat back his arms resting by his side. He closed his eyes, smiling softly enjoying the feel of Kyoutani’s rough hands sitting idly on his thighs. He chuckled to himself, amused that his thoughts had once again drifted to Kyoutani’s hands. Strong, reliable, worn, gentle hands.

When he opened his eyes again he started. Kyoutani was staring right at him, just watching him. Yahaba’s eyes darted across Kyoutani’s face and he pulled his arms closer, picking at the baggy top he wore. Kyoutani’s eyes didn’t move.

Yahaba broke the silence.

“What is it?”

Kyoutani moved, sitting up slightly. He took Yahaba’s hands in his, pulling them away from his chest.

“I want to kiss you.”

Yahaba let out the breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding.

“You don’t have to ask you know.”

Kyoutani tugged at his hands.

Yahaba leaned down, linking his fingers with Kyoutani’s.

He glanced down at Kyoutani’s slightly chapped lips before closing his eyes. He smiled into the kiss, moving his lips lazily against Kyoutani’s. His nose brushed Kyoutani’s as he pulled back and leered down at his partner through half lidded eyes.

“Your breath is disgusting.”

A deep laugh rumbled from Kyoutani’s chest.

“Thanks. Yours is pretty shit too.”

He laughed and leaned in again for a longer kiss. His mouth moved over Kyoutani’s capturing his bottom lip between his own. His heart speed up as he felt Kyoutani’s fingers slide up his neck into his hair, tugging ever so slightly.

He whimpered into the kiss.

They broke apart with a small smack as Kyoutani tilted his head back just out of reach of Yahaba.

Yahaba’s eyes fluttered open as he looked down at a smirking Kyoutani.

“Still want to get out of bed?” his voice was hoarse but this time for a different reason to sleep.

Yahaba shot him a small glare. It only made his smirk grow.

He leant down once more and drew Kyoutani’s bottom lip between his again. This time he bit gently and pulled away.

“What do you think?”

 

* * *

 

 

It was just after midday when the two finally left Yahaba’s dorm. The walk to the station was quiet, neither of the two having much to say. The playful feeling from the morning was disappearing with each step they took.

Yahaba glanced over at Kyoutani. The other just stared straight ahead, hands in his pockets the cold not seeming to bother him.

Yahaba let out a sigh and let his gaze drop to his feet.

They made it a couple more blocks when he felt something tug his arm. He looked over at Kyoutani and saw the other was holding his hand out.

Yahaba paused for a moment before he took Kyoutani’s hand and linked their fingers. He beamed at Kyoutani and watched his partner turn away quickly, hiding his blush in his scarf but Yahaba could still see the tips of his ears which were a cute red.

The station wasn’t busy when they arrived and they decided to stand away from the few people that were there. They stood close, shielding their joined hands just in case anyone looked their way.

Yahaba squeezed Kyoutani’s hand.

“You better stay out of trouble.”

Kyoutani scoffed but squeezed back.

“I’m not promising anything.”

They didn’t say much more as the train slowly pulled into the station. They didn’t need too. They knew how the other felt.

Kyoutani let go of Yahaba’s hand and slung his bag over his shoulder.

“Let me know when you get back.”

Yahaba nodded. He clenched his hands into fists, already missing Kyoutani’s.

“The same goes to you.”

Kyoutani grunted in reply before turning to the train. He hesitated for a moment before turning back to Yahaba. The kiss was quick and as soon as Yahaba realised it was happening Kyoutani had already pulled away and hopped onto the train.

Yahaba brought a hand to his lips, a stupid smile on his face.

“I’ll come to yours next time!” he shouted.

Kyoutani nodded and Yahaba smiled. He waved as he watched the train leave. A couple of minutes passed as he waited for it to leave his sight before he started to leave. The smile never leaving his face.

He couldn’t wait to hold his hands again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this ^^ It's the first time I've written for these two and I hope I got them ok. Please let me know what you think ^^


End file.
